dru_zods_d20_rulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Ranged Weaponry
' ' Air Pistols and Air Rifles: These low powered weapons are used to fire darts or pellets, typically to deliver a chemical payload (see Craft (chemical)). They are very quiet when fired. Air pistols require a CO2 cartridge to operate, which allows the gun to fire 10 times before needing to be replaced (purchase DC 3). Blowgun: The blowgun is a long tube through which you fire needles. A needle can deliver poison of either the injury or contact type (see Craft chemical for poisons).' ' Flamethrower: A flamethrower consists of a pressurized backpack containing fuel, connected to a tube with a nozzle. It shoots a 5-foot-wide, 30-foot-long line of flame that deals 3d6 points of fire damage to all creatures and objects in its path. No attack roll is necessary, and thus no feat is needed to operate the weapon effectively. Any creature caught in the line of flame can make a Reflex save (DC 15) to take half damage. Creatures with cover get a bonus on their Reflex save. A flamethrower's backpack has hardness 5 and 5 hit points. When worn, the backpack has a Defense equal to 9 + the wearer's Dexterity modifier + the wearer's class bonus. A backpack reduced to 0 hit points ruptures and explodes, dealing 6d6 points of fire damage to the wearer (no save allowed) and 3d6 points of splash damage to creatures and objects in adjacent 5-foot squares (Reflex save, DC 15, for half damage). Any creature or flammable object that takes damage from a flamethrower catches on fire, taking 1d6 points of fire damage each subsequent round until the flames are extinguished. A fire engulfing a single creature or object can be doused or smothered as a full-round action. Discharging a fire extinguisher is a move action and instantly smothers flames in a 10-foot-by-10-foot area. A flamethrower can shoot 10 times before the fuel supply is depleted. Refilling or replacing a fuel pack has a purchase DC of 13.' ' Flare Gun: Normally used as a signaling device, a flare gun can be used as a weapon in a pinch. If fired in the air, it releases a brightly colored flame that can be seen for miles, depending on surrounding terrain. A flare gun automatically ignites flammable items.' ' Paintball Gun: Paintball guns offer a way for the average person to experience what it’s like to be in a “live fire” scenario, but without the possibility of taking lethal damage. A paintball deals no damage, but a successful hit will spatter the target with a large splotch of bright, degradable paint. Getting struck with a paintball stings and, if the target is not aware of the circumstance, they might believe they have been shot with an actual bullet.' ' A critical hit with a paintball gun deals 1d6 points of nonlethal damage.' ' Pepper Spray: A chemical irritant that can temporarily blind a target, pepper spray comes in a single-shot container. To use it, make a ranged touch attack against the target. The target must make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 15) or be blinded for 1d4 rounds. Pepper spray is limited to 5 range increments.' ' Sticky Foam Sprayer: This bulky and unusual weapon looks similar to a flamethrower, with a fuel tank and sprayer nozzle. However, instead of jellied flaming fuel, the sticky foam sprayer launches a stream of liquid goop that hinders movement and can create impromptu barriers. The sticky foam sprayer has a range of 15 feet and fills a 5-foot square per round. A creature hit by the sticky foam suffers a –2 penalty to attack rolls and a –4 penalty to effective Dexterity. The entangled character must make a Reflex save (DC 15) or be glued to the floor, unable to move. A creature simply moving into a square with the foam also must make this save, but does not suffer the penalty to attack rolls or Dexterity. Even with a successful save, it can only move at half speed. Creatures that are Huge or larger are unaffected by sticky foam. A character who is glued to the floor can break free with a successful Strength check (DC 20) or by dealing 15 points of damage to the sticky foam with a slashing weapon. A character trying to scrape sticky foam off himself, or another character assisting, does not need to make an attack roll; hitting the sticky foam is automatic, after which the character who hit rolls damage to see how much of the goo he scraped off. A character capable of spellcasting who is bound by the sticky foam must make a Concentration check (DC 15) to cast a spell. The sticky foam becomes brittle and breaks apart easily after 10 minutes.' ' Taser: A taser uses springs or compressed air to fire a pair of darts at a target. On impact, the darts release a powerful electrical current. On a successful hit, the darts deal 1d4 points of electricity damage and the target must make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 15) or be paralyzed for 1d6 rounds. Reloading a taser is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity.' ' Materials * Alusteel: -1 Damage, -50% weight, Cost*03. * Beskar: +2 Damage, +50% weight, will negate a light weapon’s ability to ignore DR 50% of the time, Cost*50. * Cortosis: +1 Damage, +20% weight, will negate a light weapon’s ability to ignore DR 50% of the time, and will cause a light weapon to short out for the the rest of the turn, and the following turn if the armor or wearer takes damage; Cost*5,000. * Phrik: +3 Damage, +25% weight, and negated a light weapon’s ability to ignore DR; Cost*500. ' ' Weapons For Unusual Creatures Weapons for unusually big creatures, unusually little creatures, and non-humanoid creatures have different costs and weights from those given. Refer to the appropriate line on the table below and apply the multipliers to cost and weight for the weapon type in question.